


Lost and Found

by Just_An_Introvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ghosts, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry gets smart eventually, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Many things in the books didn't happen, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, No Horcruxes, Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shrieking Shack, Sirius died in Azkaban, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Top Harry Potter, Voldemort is dead, Young Severus Snape, but we will get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Harry meets an unlikely someone during his sixth year. This makes him realize that not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 40
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“The truth is always something that is told, not something that is known. If there were no speaking or writing, there would be no truth about anything. There would only be what is.”_ ― Susan Sontag, The Benefactor

Harry hurriedly hid behind a tree before looking behind him to see if he was being followed. He couldn’t believe that he nearly fell into their trap. He should’ve known that they would try something again. Ron and Hermione had somehow gotten the idea that he needed a girlfriend ever since the both of them got together during summer break. They told him that it was for his own good and that it will make him less like a third wheel whenever they hangout. He didn’t mind their subtle hints at first, thinking that they will one day get over it and leave his love life alone. But that wasn’t the case. It seems like feigning obliviousness only had driven them more into urging him to find a significant another.

A couple weeks later, their hints turned into blatant suggestions and lectures. 

Ron and Hermione had sort of made it into their personal mission to get him someone. It also didn’t help that they have somehow chosen Ginny to be that someone. Between forcing them to spend time together and the constant gushing of how “perfect” they’ll be as a couple; he honestly has had enough. That was the time when he started distancing himself away from them. He would more often than not spend time hiding from them with the help of the Marauder’s map and invisibility cloak to navigate around the castle with as little contact as possible. 

Surprisingly, he found camaraderie in the arms of his other friends, namely – Luna and Neville. When he told them about his issues with Ron and Hermione, they began to give him questions that have sense. Like why are they so fixated on Ginny being his girlfriend? Or why did this issue even start in the first place? At one point, Luna giggled and told him that he obviously would never love Ginny as he wasn’t even interested in girls in the first place.

Harry gagged; his face red as he tried to argue that he wasn’t gay. His voice died down gradually as Luna began to explain why. Neville also added some of his perspective throughout the past years. In the end, he slowly understood and accept his preference. He told him how he was in denial since his uncle had constantly drilled homosexuality as a sin to his head – and Hermione being a devout Christian didn’t help either. Neville and Luna had shown their unconditional support, stating that preference doesn’t change anything at all in the wizarding world since there’s a couple of potions to aid same sex couples to have children.

The three of them formed a strong bond within only a few days. Harry was quite taken aback to how they have similar interests in plenty of things. Every day, they would meet up in the greenhouse or library to study or simply by leisure. Of course, this didn’t always happen as Ron, Hermione – or even Ginny would try to spend time with Harry. They would corner him after meals or classes, their attempts being more and more desperate than the last. 

The final straw was when they waited for him at the Fat Lady’s portrait – denying him entrance unless he reconsiders being Ginny’s boyfriend and explaining why he was avoiding them lately. A handful of his housemates also intervened when they noticed that the trio’s advances weren’t welcomed anymore. He would never forget Ron and Hermione’s faces when he finally exploded. Needless to say, it got them to stop on their numerous pursuits indefinitely – or so he thought.

It was three weeks after the incident when he was called to the headmaster’s office. Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop before starting to talk about the accident. He outlined that he had learned from Professor McGonagall that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were harassing him and that he had already given them weeks of detentions and point deductions for their behavior. He told him how disappointed he was and that he made sure that they already understood the wrongness of their actions. Dumbledore then proceeded to tell how he had arranged the four of them to spend time together in Hogsmeade next weekend to finally make amends. 

Harry saw firsthand how his friends were sorry about what they’ve done to him for the past couple of months. They admitted their mistakes and apologized, stating that they really got carried away in matching him with Ginny. The night before he was set to go to Hogsmeade, he talked to Luna and Neville about his upcoming trip. He told them that while he was happy that he was fixing their friendship, he was also feeling kind of skeptical about the whole thing. Luna warned him that the trio’s displays may just be like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Neville told him to stay alert and that the two of them will also be going just in case the three of them try something. They told Harry to go to Honeydukes if he ever needs them.

As it turned out, both Luna and Neville were right. They did try to pull something on him. He didn’t notice it at first since nothing was amiss. He only noticed it when he paid closer attention to their actions. For some reason, they seemed to be uncharacteristically talkative and fidgety. Ron kept on dragging the conversation about Quidditch and being an Auror, Hermione will sometimes intervene to lecture about their NEWTS next year while Ginny gush how she would be a famous Quidditch player. Ginny’s arm also kept on brushing against his, and not to mention how their eyes would drift to his drink during the conversation. He subtly picked up his drink, pressing it close to his lips, not to drink, but to place it just enough for him to have a whiff of his butterbeer. 

Harry excused himself to go to the loo after a while and placed a disillusionment charm on himself, promptly leaving The Three Broomsticks. He felt disgusted. Betrayed. He wasn’t even proficient in potions, but he was sure that his drink had been tampered in some way. He was about to cancel his spell and go to Honeydukes when he heard Ron’s booming voice that he’s not at the loo. Harry heard their footsteps approaching, so he did the first thing his instincts told him to do.

He fled.

Harry didn’t know where he was going, but his feet kept on pacing ahead. The little town of Hogsmeade began to turn smaller and smaller as he keeps going further away. He needs to regroup his thoughts. He wants to be alone anyway. He’ll talk to Neville and Luna when he returns. 

Harry skidded to a stop at some point and hid behind a tree. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed and sighed in relief when he wasn’t. Harry slumped down the ground, his arms hugging his knees closer to his body. He needs to reflect everything that had happened. Where did it start? Why are they suddenly acting like this? What does it accomplish? He was honestly just as clueless as when Luna first brought it up. He can’t think of any reason to why they would do this. But then again – Ron already dumped their friendship for petty reasons before. Hermione stood by him most of the time if her nose wasn’t stuck in a book or lecturing him. Then there’s Ginny. Well, she just started hanging out with them throughout the start of their sixth year. She mostly talks with her brother though, but she will chime in here and there when they’re talking. Now that he thought about it, he can’t help but feel like there was indeed signs of strain and manipulation between their friendship even from the beginning.

What does this conclude exactly? 

With a sigh, Harry stood up from where he sat and dusted off his robes. He needs to get back. Neville and Luna would be worried. He’ll also need their opinion about this. Both of them have perspectives outside his view – making it possible for them to see things that he doesn’t see. He admits that he’s usually blind to these things since the only friends he really had from the start were Ron and Hermione so naturally, he doesn’t want to lose them. 

Harry was about to turn around and leave when he heard something from the distance. He shrugged, thinking that it was just his imagination when he heard it again. It kind of sounded like someone singing? He wasn’t sure if they were, but it really sounded like it. Being the brave Gryffindor that he is, Harry slowly followed the voice without thinking. He wanted to know who and why they were singing in the outskirts of Hogsmeade to begin with. The closer he gets, the more he’s beginning to realize that someone is really singing. He gets drawn to the voice easily, his heart clenching for some reason as he feels the raw emotion behind the song. It reminds him of Fawkes when the phoenix sings a melancholic melody.

Harry didn’t notice the song stopping immediately – his eyes too caught up with the dilapidated structure that greeted him. The Shrieking Shack? From what he heard; this place was rumored to be haunted as what his housemates had told. He never had actually seen the place in person, but he never imagined for it to look like this. It wasn’t as creepy as what they say, though he must admit that it did look worn down by neglect and time. But still, it didn’t look that bad. 

_“Potter?!”_

Harry was quickly ripped from his thoughts as he heard the voice once more. He removed his gaze from the Shack and gasped in shock at what he saw. It was a boy with a hooked nose, shoulder length hair, and he was roughly around his age with his clothing in tatters. He also had a lot of gashes here and there – but the thing that caught his eye the most was his robes. It may be ripped and old, the design was also different, but there was no doubt that it was a Hogwarts uniform. 

_This boy attended Hogwarts._

“Who are you? How did you know my name?” He asked, his hands gripping his wand tightly.

“You heard me?!” The other boy asked incredulously. 

“Of course, I heard you!” Harry tilted his head in confusion. Wasn’t he supposed to hear him?

“How many fingers am I holding up if you can see me?” Much to his surprise, the boy suddenly walked towards him and held three fingers up in the air. 

“Three? Why are you asking if I can see you?” The boy met his gaze. He was surprised how dark and expressive they were. It showed hope, weariness, and desperation with a hint of anger.

“Why am I asking?! Don’t play dumb with me, Potter!” He sneered, his chest heaving in rage.

“I’m not playing dumb! What do you mean by me asking if I can see you?” 

“I see your mediocracy is still unparalleled. Is this what a relapse looks like? I bet you and the mutt are – “

“Wait just a minute, how do you know my name? I don’t even know you – and what are you talking about? What mutt? I think you’re mistaking me for somebody else.” The other boy’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you playing at?!” 

“I’m not playing! Just – look. This is the first time that I’ve met you – I was just nearby when I heard you singing – which was the most beautiful thing I’ve heard by the way –“

“Y-you heard me sing?” A soft blush appeared on the boy’s cheeks. Harry found it endearing for some reason.

“Well, yeah. I just went and followed your voice. Now, I think we started off the wrong foot – My name is Harry Potter –“

“Harry Potter?!”

“Please don’t ask to see my scar.”

“What?”

“My scar. Please don’t ask to see my scar.” Harry was getting confused.

“Why would I want to see your scar?”

“I don’t know. People usually ask to let them see my scar. They tend get awestruck by the scar – which is barmy if you ask me. My mum should be the one getting praised, not me. She was the real reason why I survived the Killing Curse Voldemort sent me.”

“Voldemort? He’s dead?” The boy’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, for about fifteen years now, why?” 

“What year is it?”

“It’s currently October 3, 1996. Why do you ask?” The boy didn’t answer immediately after that. He seems to have a hard time soaking up what he had heard.

“You said that your mother died protecting you from the Killing Curse, right?” Harry nodded even though he wasn’t sure where their conversation was going. Did he know his parents? He honestly just wanted to meet him.

“That’s right.” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Why do you want to know? Do you know her?” The boy stopped and looked at him for the first time since they’ve talked. 

“Maybe, I just want to make sure.” 

“Lily Evans Potter.” He looked so small when he said that. It made Harry want to hug the other boy but he found it inappropriate at the time.

“So, she did marry that toerag. Well then I guess James Potter is your father – yes?” 

“Is he the one you’re referring to earlier?” 

“Thank Merlin you got your mother’s wits. For a second there I thought you were just another insufferable dunderhead.” 

“Alright? I’ll take that as a compliment.” There was a pregnant pause after that, both of them were unsure what to say next. Harry looked on his new companion with intrigue while the boy kept his gaze to the ground. 

“So…err – I still don’t know your name.” 

“My name?”

“Yes, what’s your name?”

“It’s Sev…Sebastian.” Harry found his name quite fitting, his brain unconsciously trying out the other’s boy in his mind. Sebastian. Seb.

“What about your surname?” 

“It doesn’t matter. But…why?” Harry frowned. 

“Why? What do you mean?” 

“Why did you ask my name? What are you going to do?” The boy accused while taking a step back from Harry.

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Oh, I’m sorry – I didn’t realize that I was supposed to know.” Harry laughed at the dry humor. He’s starting to like Sebastian even though he clearly has a sharp tongue. 

“Why, dear Sebastian, I would like to be your friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a flashback to why Severus was outside the Shrieking Shack.

Severus’ first human interaction in over twenty years was not how he expected it to be. He expected to just explode, to just get everything he had bottled up out of his aching chest in a fit of rage – but then surprisingly, neither of those happened. He felt like crying, yes, but his eyes seemed to had dried out from all the time he spent crying over the years. He honestly had never thought that he would be seen again. His soul never accepted it fully. He spent the first years being in denial that he was already dead. He would rave, curse and suffer full mental breakdowns without anyone to console him. He was a wreck. He continued to be like that for a long time until he decided that he was going nowhere with his pity party and yelling. His untimely death never really sunk in – his denial fueled by the fact that he had died in a young age. 

He honestly can’t even remember everything that had happened that night – it was all too sudden.

It was the night of November 14, 1976. The full moon was shining brightly in the night sky and everyone was already sleeping in their dorms or chatting up in their common rooms like any other night in the castle. And then there he was him – being forcefully dragged outside the castle by the someone. It all started when Black cornered him after Potions and told him to come to the Whomping Willow at eleven that night or he would do something bad to Lily. He laughed at his face, clearly believing that the mutt won’t even go as low as to hurt a fellow lion – and Potter’s fancy nonetheless, just to pull a “harmless” prank on him. But then, something wasn’t right about it. The moment he stopped laughing, he saw that Black was staring at him dead in the eye without a hint of humor or smugness. It wasn’t his usual look when he torments him. No – it reminded him of his father when he was on the precipice of beating him and his mother to the death.

Being the Slytherin that he is, he didn’t believe any of it. He decided to look into the situation thoroughly before acting up. The first thing that he did was to check on his best friend. He didn’t have a chance to talk to her, being Potions the only subject he had with Gryffindors that day. It also didn’t help that it was their last class for the day. He watched from his seat at the Slytherin table as Lily ate while she chatted with McKinnon. Nothing seemed to be different about her behavior, but that could be overlooked easily. So, the only option was to see her after dinner. Black ate with his back turned at him, making it unable for him to study his body language. However, he did notice that Potter and Pettigrew were not talking to Black. Both of them ate quickly before leaving the Great Hall, the only indication of their acknowledgement with the mutt was a loud, “See you later, Pads.”. His gaze left the Gryffindor table and settled towards the Head table. Judging by McGonagall’s frown and quick exit, that must mean that the two idiots had a detention with her. He briefly recalled how the two of them botched Mulciber’s potion earlier – making his housemate adorn multiple weird looking appendages. 

Much to his surprise, Dumbledore wasn’t at the head table. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even see nor hear the old man give his daily speech before eating. Quite odd indeed. Out of his peripheral, he saw Lily leave the Gryffindor table with McKinnon. He needs to leave now. Severus placed down his utensils next to his barely eaten meal before standing from his seat. On his way out the Great Hall, a hand lightly grips his shoulder. He tries to get free, but the voice stops him from doing so.

“Severus.” The cool and regal voice of his friend voices. He turns away from the exit and faces his friend.

“Yes, Lucius?” They don’t normally interact within the range of their peers. It’s not because they’re ashamed or anything, it’s just that Bellatrix has a rather talkative mouth. If she ever finds out that Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus are close friends with him and couldn’t care less about blood purity, then that would mean danger to the four of them. Not to mention that it would also cut off the engagement of Lucius and Narcissa. As much as they want to flee, they couldn’t. Many pureblood families invested in having their children placed in a binding oath to their family after the disownment of Andromeda and the mutt.

“Library. Eight.” Lucius said, his eyes looking past him. He follows his friend’s gaze and true enough, Narcissa and Regulus were looking at him from the Slytherin table. He inconspicuously answers with a terse nod when he notices Bellatrix’ heated gaze. He was about to remove his friend’s hand, but something stops him once more.

“Be careful. Something doesn’t feel right.” The blonde’s hand briefly squeezes his shoulder, his face showing deep concern before back into the familiar icy façade. 

He leaves the Great Hall with a tight sensation in his stomach, his feet hurrying to catch up with his friend. When he finally does, Lily tells McKinnon to go ahead of her. He wastes no time dragging her into a hidden alcove and quickly tells her about his conversation with the mutt earlier. Her eyes widened after she hears the latest scheme of her housemate. She tells Severus that they must tell Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster about it but he only shrugs. He then consoled her that he wasn’t going anyway, and that he only wanted to know if she was safe. With a final hug and reminder, the two best friends go on their separate paths. 

Relieved that he followed his brain rather than to blindly fall into the mutt’s trap, he makes a stop to his dorm to gather his book bag and supplies before heading to the library. As expected, the three of them are already sitting on their favorite spot – a secluded table close to the back of the library. Lucius was the first one to initiate the talking. He tells them that his father is planning to get him marked by his seventeenth birthday, which was only a few months away. He also said that he will not get his inheritance until he was marked and married to Narcissa. 

Regulus was the next one to speak. He went into detail on how his mother was forcing him to get the mark on Yule. Apparently, his mother thinks that their family needs to make it up with the Dark Lord by making him take the mark earlier. You-Know-Who became pretty upset with the Black family after the incident. Sirius and Andromeda were also to be officially removed from the family. Both of them would be dragged into Gringotts for the disownment before having them pack their belongings. 

Narcissa alleviated the situation by telling them what she recently discovered. She told them that a distant cousin has a couple of books about the binding oath performed to them. From what she heard, there was a way to go around the oath. The books will be brought by an owl within a fortnight since he doesn’t have an elf. If they could figure out what it is, then they could run away this coming Yule break. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about their plans. On one point of the conversation, Severus told them about the attempted “blackmail” of the mutt. His friends were infuriated by the time he finished telling them what happened. He was also quick to reassure that he has no plans on going there since he already proved that the threat was empty at best. They decided to go back to the dungeon thirty minutes before curfew. However, Severus told them that he’ll be staying for another fifteen minutes to peruse the books he’ll need for their essays in Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. Regulus offered to stay but he declined, reminding his friend that Bellatrix will hex him if she finds out.

After a minute or two looking for the books that he needed, Severus went back to their table to quickly make an outline for both of the essays. He continuously scribbled with his quill, filling his parchment with different renditions to choose from. He got so immersed in his writing that he didn’t notice the time slipping. He only left the library when Madam Pince herself told him that she’s closing the library and he must go back to his dorm since it’s ten minutes to curfew. Severus put away his things and made his way to the dungeons. He wasn’t worried about getting caught since every staff that patrols rarely goes to the dungeons and to top it all off, Slughorn pretty much doesn’t care for anything outside riding the coattails of highly influential people. 

Halfway down his way to his dorm, he felt a change in the atmosphere. Severus inconspicuously took his wand from its holster and let his senses wander. Being the subject of pranks and bullying for nearly his entire life had made him quite sensitive whenever someone’s about to jump him. He stayed still for about a minute before continuing his path, but just as he was about to turn to a corner, he feels magic buzz around him. He crouches down, his lips immediately casting spell after spell behind him. Severus wanted to cast a Lumos but he knows that he will be caught off-guard if he did. To be frank, there’s only one person who would ambush him that night – Black. Potter and Pettigrew are in detention and Lupin went home for the week to see his sick mother like usual. Not that he doesn’t find the last one odd, but Dumbledore tends to give his precious Gryffindors too much leniency so no surprise there. 

“Sod off, Black! I know it’s you!” Severus shouts loudly. Hopefully someone from the common room hears him.

Surely enough, the mutt steps into the light, his wand pointing towards Severus’ crouching form. The former Black heir’s lips were pressed thinly and his eyes were oddly glittery. He looked like the epitome of the Black Madness in every sense. A rabid wizard who thirsts hurting others. No matter how much he proclaims that he was different from his blood purist family – he can never escape the imbedded genealogy passed to him. Maybe that is why the mutt kept on torturing him.

Severus stands up and glances around, looking for an escape. If his hypothesis were true that this idiotic Gryffindor is indeed infected with the rumored Black Madness, then it could mean a lot of trouble. As much as he wanted to fight back his bully, he couldn’t guarantee what will happen. He could make a full sprint back to the common room since it’s only five hallways away from his reach.

“What do you want?! Infuriated that your toerag best friend ditched you?!” Quite to his surprise, Black didn’t respond – well – not at first. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from his opponent, so much that tears begin streaking down his eyes as he made his way closer to the Slytherin. His shoulders and hands kept on shaking, convulsing like he was having a seizure or something. Severus almost pitied the mutt.

Severus looked at Black again as he began to walk backwards, his wand never leaving his target. Just as his back reached the wall, he noticed something different from the mutt. His lips were moving erratically – saying barely audible words that he cannot understand. It’s almost as if he’s telling for something. Afraid that it was all a trick and that he will be pranked horribly, he sent out an Incarcerous and a Petrificus Totalus. Severus then leaned towards his captive and studied him closely. Black was writhing and thrashing on the ground, and his face was scrunching. He thought that he would yell at him but no. He only continued to move as if he’s in a daze. Something is clearly wrong here.

Severus gripped his wand and was about to send a patronus to Madam Pomfrey but was knocked unconscious. The last thing he saw was a shadow going towards him and Black. His next memories were quite foggy as he cannot say that his consciousness was fully there when it happened. All he remembered was being dragged by someone – rather forcefully, outside the castle. He tried to struggle – he really did, but he was repeatedly sent charms that made his head all fuzzy. He remembers the Whomping Willow – and then suddenly, he was thrusted into a tunnel of sorts. The last thing he recalls was seeing a raging werewolf towering over him and then nothing. 

Severus looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head. Why would he want to be friends with him? Surely, he had some other ulterior motive behind this? His father was a bully after all, and even if that toerag was already dead then he must be raised by Lupin and the mutt. But then again, he’s also Lily’s son. He could’ve inherited her traits instead. It also bothered him that Harry could see him for some reason. He also seemed to be quite oblivious that he’s talking to a ghost. He couldn’t fathom why he hasn’t pointed it out yet. He was sure that the boy must’ve heard or even have seen ghosts. Hogwarts has a handful of them roaming around the halls anyway. Usually, people who dare approach the Shrieking Shack flee when they get close to him. Granted that they couldn’t see nor hear him (he already tried) for some reason he cannot explain. He also cannot leave. He had read somewhere that it can happen if they cannot get over their death – in which he hasn’t yet even though it’s been twenty years ago. And on top of all that, he doesn’t even produce ectoplasm like the other ghosts. This only made any proof of his existence vanish from earth.

“And why, pray tell, do you want to be friends with me?” Severus asked, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“Because I..I…I just do! Is it wrong to ask somebody to their friend?” Harry said, his tone prodding the question in sheer naivety. 

“Yes, especially if you just met them through a chance meeting in the outskirts of Hogsmeade.” He huffed. Actually, he had no qualms on befriending people. What bothers him is that Harry cannot be trusted. He was raised by the mutt. The last person whom he had contact with before losing it. Who knows if what happened to him that night was all of Black’s fault? For all he knows, that sorry excuse of a wizard had only tormented and caused him harm in all of his years at Hogwarts. He had years to reflect everything, yet the sting of his death was still pretty sensitive to him.

“Why don’t you want to be friends with me? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Harry frowned. He confused to why Seb doesn’t want his friendship. He really likes him - even if he's being a bit acerbic.

_Of course he doesn’t know._ Severus thought. He knows he shouldn’t hold his past to this innocent boy. He wasn’t his father. He wasn’t his mother. And he isn’t that mutt. Maybe he should give him a chance? Severus stared at the boy’s green eyes for a moment and contemplated. He doesn’t really have a choice on the matter, does he? Harry was the only one who could see him as far as he knows. He could use him to have his voice heard and quite possibly – to track down whoever killed him. That must be the reason why Harry could see him, right? He tilted his head and nodded to himself. If he played his cards right, he will achieve justice and most importantly peace. Besides, he’s been lonely for the last years. It wouldn’t hurt him if he befriended Harry. He might even gain something from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * He never noticed that Lupin was a werewolf because Dumbledore made it known that he was going to visit his "sick" mother for a week every month.
> 
> Other details will be revealed as the time comes.
> 
> Things will begin to escalate in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

”Fine. I guess you can be my friend.” Sebastian said as he gave him a small smile.

Harry smiled back, the corners of his lips easily reaching his cheeks. He wasn’t sure why having Seb as his new friend made him happier than normal, but he wasn’t complaining. He walked closer to Seb, intending to shake his hand, but he was stopped. Sebastian held his hand up and told him that he couldn’t. When he asked why not, he was answered with a reply that baffled him. 

”You can’t shake my hand, Harry.” the other boy looked at him with muted amusement.

”Why not?”

”You just can’t. It’s physically impossible.”

”What do you mean it’s physically impossible?” he could’ve sworn that he heard him right.

”I’m a ghost.”

”A ghost?! How can you be a ghost! Ghosts are transparent.” Harry asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. He leaned closer to Sebastian and studied him closely. Aren’t areas near ghosts cold?

”Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Harry. Ghosts are transparent.”

”B-but you’re not transparent at all! Blimey! I never knew until you pointed it out!”

”Which is exactly why I asked if you can hear and see me earlier.” his apparently – ghost friend said.

”How can that be?! Ghosts can be seen and heard! I have met some at Hogwarts myself.”

”That’s precisely what I have been thinking. Why can you see me? It doesn’t make sense! I tried to communicate for years and all of my attempts were fruitless!” he narrowed his  
eyes, and looked at Harry from head to toe. “What makes you so different from them anyway?”

”I..I..I actually don’t know. I guess I didn’t actually want to go to the Shrieking Shack in the first place? Could that be it?”

”No. I’ve encountered strangers who just happened to pass by before. None of them heard me.” Seb sat back down where Harry had first found him and closed his eyes. He needs more information about Harry if he wants to know why. 

”Why did you went here anyway? You mentioned that you didn’t even intend to go the Shrieking Shack.” 

”I thought I already told you earlier. I…I heard you sing, remember? I just wanted to know where the singing was coming from, and I guess I was pretty fascinated. You have a nice voice.” 

Harry went down and sat next to Seb. He looked at the other boy with curious eyes. He didn’t seem like the kind of person to sing or even share his emotions to other people. He wanted to ask Seb if something’s wrong since he felt the somberness of the song earlier but he doubts that he’ll get a straight answer from him. He decides to steer around their conversation instead.

”So, Seb, you’re friends with mum, right? What was she like?” 

“L-lily?” Seb felt like he was in a trance. His lips began to move on their own as he proceeded to tell how his sister was like. It’s been so long since he thought about his past. He chose to forget since it only caused him so much pain and longingness, so he started practicing mind arts on his own. It took him years to finally apply what he remembered in his school years, but it was worth it. He had buried his emotions ever since he perfected occlumency.

”I already knew from the start that Lily would end up in Gryffindor. She was a sweet, kind girl that everybody adores. She was also quick to defend those people who are important to her. We became friends long before I first introduced her to magic, we were five back then, I believe. It was a surprise that she even befriended me in the first place, actually. Even though both of us ended up on different houses, our friendship stayed strong. She and I would always be partners whenever we had a chance. Lily was actually the one who told me to befriend Lucius. She told me that he was a nice person. Lucius apparently helped her when she was bullied by some fifth years. She said that he deducted points and even escorted her to the infirmary.” He let out a wistful smile, 

”Anyway, pardon me from rambling. It’s just – it’s been so long since I’ve talked to someone.”

”It’s alright. I’m sorry I made you reminisce about your past. I should’ve been more sensitive.” Harry reassured. He was happy that he got to hear something about his mum, but then it obviously hurt his friend. He didn’t like that at all. 

”It’s alright. I find it nice actually. I guess you’re not a total bumbling idiot after all.” Seb looked at Harry. It seemed like Harry was completely different from his godfather. He’ll ask that at a later date. For all he knows somebody else could’ve raised him. 

Harry smiled. Seb admitted that he liked his company. Before he knew it, he had scooted closer to his friend and hugged him. He knew that he couldn’t touch him, but it was alright. His friend hadn’t known contact for nearly two decades. He just hopes that Seb won’t be mad at him for doing this.

”Harry? What are you doing?”

”I’m giving you a hug,”

“Are you deaf? I just told you earlier that you can’t touch me. I take it back – you’re a bumbling idiot!” Sebastian wanted to push Harry away but he couldn’t. He passed through him instead.

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Harry tried to sound sad but failed. He could practically see his own lips grinning.

“Aren’t you supposed to go back? It’s already getting dark.”

“Uhmm, yeah, about that…” Harry fixed his glasses. He doesn’t want to go back so soon. For a moment he had forgotten that his “friends” had tried to drug him earlier. He’s not even sure if it was safe to go back there yet.

“Your friends tried to drug you?” Seb tilted his head. To be honest, it sounded like something the marauders would do to him.

“H-how did you know?”

“Legilimency. I’m not really sure how this works, but I can do mind magic. Since I’m not like other ghosts, I’d say it’s still a blessing that I can do this.” He shrugged. “So your friends are trying to drug you. Are you sure they’re really your friends?”

“I thought they were,” Harry said in a pained tone. Ron and Hermione were his first friends. He couldn’t believe that they can do something like this to him. Even if he only had a handful of friends, he was sure that drugging someone is a red flag. Something is obviously wrong.

“Hmmm. What kind of potion are they using?” 

“I think it’s a compulsion potion. They mixed it with my butterbeer.” 

“How did you know it was drugged?” Seb contemplated. Harry had identified a potion in his drink. Interesting. 

“It smelled…off. There was a hint of mint from what I can remember.” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t drink it.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“I can think of five compulsion potions that smells like mint. None of them are easy to make for a student.” Sebastian is getting intrigued. Harry’s friends are students, so where did the potion came from? It’s illegal to sell this type of potions to students and minors. They surely had gotten some help. Considering that Harry’s a Gryffindor…

“Harry, what house were your friends in?” He needs to know.

“Why do you need to know?” Harry is wondering about his friend. Why is he asking?

“I have a theory, but I need to make sure.” 

“They’re in Gryffindor. Both of them were my first friends. The other one is my “best mate’s” sister. She likes to tag a long with us,” 

“Stop going out with them. They’re using you. Compulsion potions like these tend to influence the drinker’s will without them even knowing.” Seb looked at Harry in the eye. Why does Harry have friends like these? Surely the mutt wouldn’t have approved, but then again, he’s like a lapdog to the headmaster as he recalls. Black wouldn’t go so low to do this to his own godson, would he?

Sebastian must’ve scared Harry a bit because the next thing he knew, Harry was talking about how it’s getting dark and that he needs to go back. He stops him before he even turns away. He sighed. He can’t believe he’s about to do this.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. It’s just that…” He halts for a bit, trying to find the courage to continue. “I feel like there’s something wrong about what you’re telling me. There’s something more to it…like a hidden motive, I don’t know…” He remembers the day he died. Someone had him abducted inside the school. It’s not impossible that it can happen to Harry. 

“I..I understand, really. I’m just very confused right now. I need time. I think I’m ready to face them right now, at least.” Harry lies. Hearing it from Seb had stung. He had only known him for a while but he felt that his new friend is genuine. He feels like he can trust him, more than Luna and Neville, actually, no matter how it sounded odd.

“That’s fine. I understand.” Harry was about to walk away when Seb talked again. 

”If you need someone to talk to, visit me, I guess. I’m not going anywhere. Remember my words okay?” Harry stopped. He looked at Seb once last time and nodded, his lips forming a small smile. 

Severus looked on as Harry walked away. He forgets that he’s befriending Harry to know his killer. He can’t do that to him. Not now that he learned about what happened. He hopes that everything will turn out right for him.

When Harry went back to Hogsmeade, he found the town filled with a handful of Aurors. Some of them seemed to be patrolling, while a few of them were huddled together at the corner of The Three Broomsticks. He also noted that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were still there. It’s quite odd because he couldn’t see any more students around. It’s a good thing that Seb told him to wear his disillusionment charm back on. It’s funny actually. He never recalled removing it in the first place. 

Harry silently made his way near the group. He had a feeling that they’re discussing something regarding what he did to his former friends. He was thankful that he distanced himself from them. He can’t even imagine what they’ll do to him if he didn’t. _He’d been probably dosed with potions._

“What do we do now? Harry just went to the loo and the next thing we knew, he disappeared! We’re never getting into his vaults now!” Ginny pouted at her mum. She needs his fame and money if she wants to fulfill her dreams of being a successful quidditch player.

“Don’t be sad, Gin. Dumbledore promised that Harry will marry you. Do you remember when he promised us money, yeah? It’s the same thing.” Ron told her sister. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. If he promised something, he never backs down on his word, just like when he was promised galleons in exchange of befriending Harry. 

Dumbledore appeared shortly with Molly in tow. He looked at the trio with disappointment before starting their brief meeting. Harry stepped a bit closer to the group to hear them more clearly. He let out a sigh of relief when the headmaster didn’t put up any secrecy spell of sorts. 

“I’m very disappointed in you three. It took me a lot of convincing to get Harry to even consider meeting you here in Hogsmeade.” Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon glasses. 

“Did you at least get him to take the compulsion potion?” He had stolen the potion from Horace’s personal storage. It’s not like the man even checks his inventory. 

“He didn’t, headmaster. Harry didn’t drink his butterbeer. I think it’s because we kept looking at his drink.” Hermione hung her head in shame. They had failed again.

“Do you have any idea where he is now? Did you see anything something suspicious?” The trio looked at each other before answering. 

“We didn’t notice anything suspicious. We chose the table on the back corner to avoid distractions.” Ginny answered. Dumbledore looked at each of them before nodding. Their memories showed that they were telling the truth. How could this happen? Why did the boy disappear? 

“Have you tried looking for him? Perhaps he’s with the company of Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood? I was under the impression that the three of them were close friends,” Yes, he heard and saw it with his own eyes. The boy had drifted away from his pawns and began having new friends. He can’t let that happen. If Augusta hears about this, all his plans will be ruined.

“We tried. Neville and Luna haven’t seen him. We looked on the crowd when the rest of the students were chaperoned back by Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn.” 

“I see. We can’t let Lucius hear about this. The ministry will intervene if they do,” Dumbledore cursed. Perhaps he can find the boy if he used Remus. That can work. The only problem is that he doesn’t know where he is. Ever since “Voldemort” killed the Potters, the werewolf became distant. Remus disappeared completely after Sirius got Kissed. He should’ve kept him leashed. 

He doesn’t have a lot of pawns left. Kingsley and Tonks weren’t that much useful since they’re lacking the skills. Moody’s loyalty majorly lies on the ministry. Minerva and Filius don’t exactly fit into their plans. Both of them believe in doing what’s right. Placing potions or compulsions on them would be risky. Filius also has personal contacts in Gringotts. Molly and Arthur aren’t exactly great duelers nor investigators. The three in front of him were proven to be failures in their own way. Ronald is arrogant and brutish like the Dursleys. Hermione is book smart but she’ll only believe the things she approves of. She doesn’t like it if she thinks she’s not the smartest one in the room. Ginny is very much like her brother; the only difference is that she tends to scream at people like her mother. The rest of the Weasleys have their own lives. They rarely go to the Burrow as Molly had told him on their last meeting.

He stroked his beard. He should’ve taken more caution. If his plans went as planned, then he’ll at least have Snape to do the work. He hadn’t meant to kill the boy. He just needed to steer him onto the Light side. 

There were rumors about Voldemort taking interest in recruiting Snape. He didn’t even need to know why Voldemort had taken an interest on a poor half-blood. It was pretty obvious. Severus Snape had been one of the smartest and most talented students that ever studied in Hogwarts. The boy got an _Outstanding_ on all his OWLS. From what he had heard, multiple potion masters all around the world were already offering him to be their apprentice. Rumors also stated that he had invented his own spells and potions. The fact that he was close friends with Lucius didn’t help at all. It was such a shame, really. All the boy’s talent was put to waste. He can’t help but wonder if all his plans already succeeded if the boy had lived.

“So, what’s the plan now, Albus? How do we find Harry? He can’t disappear, he still needs to marry my Ginny!” Molly said, her voice was so loud that a few of the rounding Aurors looked at her with confusion.

“I’ll arrange Kingsley and Tonks to look for Harry. I’m sure they’ll find him. Let’s adjourn the meeting for now. It’s also getting late, I’m sure your Head of House will wonder where you three are.” 

“But headmaster – “

“Go. It will be alright. Kingsley and Tonks are skilled Aurors. They’ll have no trouble at all.” Molly said. 

“Yeah, mum’s right, Gin. It’s not like Malfoy has Harry or something.” Dumbledore hadn’t even considered that as a possibility. He made sure to look into that later. 

Soon enough, all of them were gone. The Aurors patrolling also seemed to go away. Harry was left there standing. His heart was beating loudly as his brain tried to sink in what he had heard. They were paid to be his friends. They were also plotting to have him married to Ginny to get into his vaults. He needs to think. He needs to talk to someone. He thought about going back to talk to Luna and Neville but it will be too risky. Dumbledore is obviously a man he can’t fight, at least not now. He has too many secrets and connections. He also defeated Grindelwald. Who’s to say that he won’t do something to him? 

Harry held his head on his hands and sighed. He’s not sure about what he’s going to do next. He can’t do this on his own. 

_”If you need someone to talk to, visit me, I guess. I’m not going anywhere. Remember my words okay?”_

Without as much as a doubt, Harry turned around and went back to the Shrieking Shack. Hopefully, Seb will give him some advice on what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re back,”

“Y-yeah,” Harry answered back as he sat down beside his friend. It was already dark. The sun had already set, and Harry felt cold. He took out his wand to cast a warming charm on himself.

“So soon?”

“I had a bit of a setback,”

“Can you elaborate that?” Seb looked at Harry.

“I-ii…I don’t know what to do next,”

“You what? Did I hear you correctly?”

“I said I don’t know what to do next. It’s just that, I heard that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were paid by Dumbledore to be my ‘friends’,” Harry sneered, it sickens him to think that Ron and Hermione fabricated his life. “And that they’re planning to use compulsions and spells to win me over again. The kicker here is that I don’t even know why they want to control me. I have nothing to offer them!”

“Hmmm…” Seb looked at him with a contemplating look. He can’t help Harry since he’s a ghost. He also thought that he was missing something. If Black raised Harry, then, wouldn’t he just run to the mutt about the whole situation? Didn’t he have heir training? Why is he so clueless?

“Harry?” The Gryffindor lifts his head to acknowledge his friend,

“Do you, by any chance, know Lucius Malfoy?” Harry nodded.

“Yes. He’s Draco’s father and he works for the Ministry, I think.” Well, at least he knows Lucius.

“Good. I need you to go to him.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because if there’s anyone who can help you, it’s him.” Harry’s lips turned into a frown as he studied his friend. It was ridiculous. Malfoy Senior was Draco’s father. That prat and his lackeys had only brought him detentions and trips to the hospital wing. But to think of it, Ron had been the one to provoke the Slytherin anyway. Did they orchestrate that as well?

“Why would he help me? I’m a Gryffindor! Slytherins hate Gryffindors! He’ll probably hex me or something like that,” Seb sighed. Of course. Interhouse relationships. He wondered who could’ve planted that idea on Harry’s head. _Dumbledore,_ he guesses.

“Lucius is not going to do anything bad, Harry. He’s my friend. You said that he works for the Ministry, right? He’ll know what to do. He’ll take legal actions against those who’re trying to control you.”

“But Malfoy – “

“Lucius isn’t his son! They’re different. Sure, Draco may be spoiled as what you have said, but Lucius is different! He’s a nice person!” Harry’s lips remained in a frown. He still doesn’t believe him.

“Fine! If you feel unsure about going to him, just remember that your mother trusts him. If you can’t trust him then will you just trust me about this?” There was a pregnant pause between the two of them. But before Harry could answer, Seb placed a transparent finger on his Harry's lips.

"Shhhhh...did you hear that?" Both of them looked at the far side of the Shack. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves rumbling came closer. Someone's coming.

"Use parseltongue. It will be more effective,"

"What?"

"Nevermind, use _Obscurum Sui_ to deflect their spells." Harry swished his wand then said the words.

"Why isn't it working?!" They were beginning to hear faint chatting. It wasn't good.

"For Merlin's - say the spell after I point it at you, okay?" Seb motioned Harry's hand in a counterclockwise motion before flicking towards Harry.

"Obscurum Sui!" He breathed in relief when Harry faintly glowed before disappearing. Obscurum Sui was a powerful disillusionment spell that he created back in the fourth year. It can withstand Priori Incantato and Homenum Revelio. Ironically, the reason he invented the spell was to get away from the Marauders' bullying.

"What did that do?"

"It's a type of disillusionment spell that I invented. It obscures someone or something and it repels other spells like Homenum Revelio."

Just as he finished, a witch and a wizard came into view. He doesn't know the witch but he's sure that the man was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was in his seventh year when he died.

"Why are we here anyway?" Harry looked Tonks as she spoke. He knew that Dumbledore sent them to find him.

"Dumbledore told us to search everywhere, so I thought maybe he went here."

"But isn't the Shrieking Shack haunted?"

"Don't tell me that you believe that this place is haunted? It's fake. Those are just stories told by professors to scare students." Kingsley dismissed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Tonks. Now hurry up and cast the spell. I want to go home and drink some firewhiskey. Dawlish got the promotion that I want." John Dawlish was promoted as Head of the Auror Department yesterday when he and Tonks were searching for Remus. Kingsley really had thought that he would be the one to be promoted because Dumbledore always praises him. He's clearly listening too much to the headmaster.

The witch goes to the side of the Shack and performed the spell that Seb mentioned earlier. Who would've thought that his friend was so knowledgeable?

"Homenum Revelio!" The spell went past the two of them.

"Well, nothing happened. Harry's not here."

"Where did he go? I'm honestly disturbed here. Something doesn't add up. First Remus, then Harry. Do you think Remus took Harry?"

"I haven't thought about that, but it could be a possibility. Let's go back to Hogwarts and report to Dumbledore." Both of the Aurors vanished as they apparated on the spot.

"That was a close one. I should've known Aurors are involved in this mess." Seb said.

"Uhmm...Seb?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you undo the spell?"

"It's a swish to the right and a flick. Se Manifestare." Harry followed his friend's instructions and sure enough, he became visible again.

"You invented that spell? It's amazing!" He was in awe. It was one thing to create a spell, but it was another to create their counterparts as well.

"Yes, but, where were we? Oh - right, whether you like it or not, you're going to ask Lucius to help you."

"But - "

"No, Harry. This isn't up for discussion anymore. Either you follow my advice or not. It's up to you," Seb sighed. "Look, I care for you, Harry. Even if I have only met you today."

Harry stood there as Seb sat back down on his spot once more. Going to Lucius Malfoy seems kinda pointless in his opinion. He doesn't even know where he lives! But then again, he did recall Dumbledore mentioning him earlier.

_“I see. We can’t let Lucius hear about this. The ministry will intervene if they do,” Dumbledore cursed._

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

“126 Canterbury Road, Wiltshire,”

"What?"

"126 Canterbury Road, Wiltshire. That's where he lives. Malfoy Manor. Can you apparate, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Now, what you're going to do is simple. Apparate to Malfoy Manor and knock on the door. Zobry - the Head house-elf of the Manor, will open the doors. When he asks your name, tell him, then quickly follow up by saying that Sebastian sent you. He'll know."

"B-but, you're a ghost, Seb. Wouldn't he look for you? Why would he believe that you sent me if you're already dead?" Seb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was time.  
Lucius needs to know what happened - that he's already dead.

"November 14, 1976."

"What?"

"That's the day that I died, Harry. Tell him that date. I never returned to the dormitory that day. If he still doesn't believe you, tell him that we met at the library to discuss leaving Britain. Me, Regulus, Narcissa, and him. We’re expecting a package from Narcissa’s cousin. He'll know."

"Seb - I'm so sorry - "

"It's alright. It's not your fault, Harry. Now go." Seb turned away from Harry.

"Really, Seb. I'm so sorry, I didn't - " he gave a wistful smile before turning his head again.

"No, really. Stay safe, Harry."

Harry couldn't resist - he gave his friend a back hug. He already knew that he'll pass through, but still. His heart thumped in his chest and his mind was racing. He has this urge to protect Seb. It felt weird. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet him.

He also thought about what he had said. If his theory was right, then Seb died in his sixth or seventh year. He didn't say how he died but he didn't deserve to die at such a young age. And if he was murdered, then who could've done such a thing?

He wants to know. He wants to give Seb's death justice or recognition.

"I'll be back, Seb. I'll return." And with a flash, Harry apparated. 

*~*~*~*~

Harry’s hand was shaking as he reached the knocked on the huge double doors of Malfoy Manor. As expected, he was met by the Head house-elf. He told the house-elf about being sent by Sebastian – and he even went as far as describing his friend when the elf told him that Sebastian was long gone. He was then ushered to a sitting room where he was told to wait for Lord Malfoy. He sat on a plush chesterfield near the bookshelf. He never knew that the manor would be so large. It was way bigger than his cupboard by a longshot. 

After a while, Lord Malfoy finally arrived. His lips were pressed tightly together as if he just heard something unbelievable. Well, he supposed that hearing about someone missing for two decades is quite a shock. 

“Mr. Potter,”

“Lord Malfoy,” Harry nodded.

“Pardon me for being blunt, but I believe that everything you told my house-elf was poppycock. I don’t know how you knew about him, and I don’t know what your motive is, but I assure you, it is not funny in any sense. Severus went missing two decades ago, and he was presumed dead by the Aurors after a year. So please, if you have some sort of dignity left in your body, I suggest that you stop this nonsense at once. Didn’t anybody told you never to speak ill of the dead?” Harry gulped. His throat went dry instantly. By the sound of it, Lord Malfoy was really close with Seb – he said, Severus. Was that his real name? Was he using an alias? Either way, he braced himself and cleared his throat before answering.

“Lord Malfoy, I know everything I said sounded like rubbish, but believe me when I say that Sebastian sent me. He told me that you’re the only one who can help me.” 

“Well, if you’re so adamant about being sent by this ‘Sebastian’, then I need some evidence. For all I know, Dumbledore sent you to spy on my family.”

“Sebasti – Seb told me to tell you some things if you think that I’m lying.” Lucius raised an eyebrow. He doesn’t believe the Potter boy.

“Let’s hear it then,”

“November 14, 1976. Does that date seem familiar to you?” The elder Malfoy’s eyes dilated a little. How could he forget? That was the last time he saw his friend.

“He told me that it was the day he died.”

“Impossible, that information can be found within the headmaster’s records! He told us the next day that Severus had withdrawn from Hogwarts,” He sneered. Yes. That piece of information can be falsified.

“He also told me that the last time you saw him was at the library. He, you, Regulus, and Narcissa were talking about leaving Britain. He never returned to the dormitory that day.” Harry looked at the Lord in front of him, he saw a lone tear was falling from his blue eye. “The four of you were also expecting a package from Narcissa’s cousin.”

“W-what happened to him?” Lucius gripped his cane tighter. After years and years of fruitless searching, he may finally have a lead. When Dumbledore told about his departure, he immediately knew that something wasn’t right. Severus’ trunk was gone from the dormitory, yes, but he didn’t even go back that night. Regulus and Severus shared a room. Reg didn’t saw him that morning. They always go together at breakfast.

Another factor was Lily Evans. He saw her crying in McKinnon’s arms in the Great Hall. She also approached him about her theories. She told him that Severus couldn’t have left without saying anything to her. She also said something about Black’s threat, but that didn’t help much since Sirius was admitted to the infirmary for the whole night. Madame Pomfrey showed them the records and she also voluntarily drunk veritaserum during interrogation. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Malfoy, but that’s all he said. He didn’t want to talk about how he died.” 

“How did you speak to him if he’s already dead?” Harry tugged on his coat. It’s gonna be hard to explain.

“Uhmm…Seb is a ghost.” That…that wasn’t what Lucius expected, but he went with it nonetheless.

Harry began to tell Lucius everything. He stated what happened from the manipulation of his friends – to his chance encounter with Seb. He also hinted at the fact that he’s the only one who can see him for some weird reason. He then told him the things he overheard from Dumbledore and his Order at Hogsmeade. By the end of his story, the elder Malfoy had him take a magical oath to prove his claims. He did and nothing happened. The other man’s face began showing emotions instantly. 

“Why do you keep calling him Seb, anyway?” 

“B-because I like the sound of it. It fits him. Is Sebastian his real name?” A flustered Harry asked. He didn’t know if he was just imagining things but he could’ve sworn that Lord Malfoy smirked at him.

“Yes, Mr. Potter. That is his name. His full name is Severus Sebastian Snape.” _Severus,_ his mind repeats. Quite frankly, it suits him better. He could call him Sev though,

“Anyway, it’s quite late. You should stay for supper. I’ll have Dobby set up the guest room for you. We’ll go to Gringotts tomorrow to settle your accounts. According to what you said, your “friends” are trying to control you, yes?” 

“That’s right,”

“I’m suspecting that Dumbledore paid them to do so to steal your seats and vaults. Marriage means letting your spouse have access to your vaults, but that always depends on the family. Some charters only let the Lord’s spouses gain trust vaults instead of access to the main vaults. Nevertheless, they still earn money and a title.” He was confused. Hagrid said that his parents only managed to save enough money for him. 

“I’m also going to have you take an inheritance test, and for safety reasons, I’ll also file a petition for the reading of your parent’s wills. I’m honestly not sure, but I think their wills were sealed since you look like you haven’t even heard of them.” Harry was dumbstruck. There’s so much that he doesn’t know. Sev was right to go to Lord Malfoy.

“What about Sev? He’s all alone near the Shrieking Shack.” The elder Malfoy pursed his lips. 

“I’ll talk to my private investigator about that and we’ll also have the goblins look into that at Gringotts. But for now, let’s go to the dining room, supper is ready.” Lucius stood up from the chair and beckoned Harry to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I google translated these so it's not accurate.
> 
> "Obscurum Sui" means obscure self.  
> "Se Manifestare" means disclose self.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore cursed under his breath. His pawns were useless. They still haven't got a clue where the boy went. The only useful tip he received was merely an assumption. Kingsley and Tonks suggested that Remus may have taken Harry. It was possible, but he hasn't been seen for two decades now. Besides, he groomed Remus well. He made sure that he views him as the man who granted him an education despite his lycanthropy. He was also a coward. He would never do that to him, especially when he knew that there's evidence that he was a werewolf. To be safe, he split up the two to speed up the search. Tonks would look for Remus while Kingsley would search for Harry.

Molly was adamant that Malfoy Sr. and his fellow death eaters must’ve kidnapped the boy. He immediately dismissed the idea. If only she knew the truth. It didn’t fit in his plans. He didn’t have control over the purebloods. His decoy death eaters mostly consisted of half-bloods and muggleborns. He handpicked them carefully according to their background. He needed to make sure that they were oblivious of how the wizarding world works. Their inheritance and ignorance were an asset to his cause.

In addition to that, he was also getting tired of her constant whining about getting her daughter to be the chosen one's wife. The woman was infuriating. No wonder her two youngest children were failures. It would've been fine if the rest of her brood were as gullible as her. Then he would've had actual useful pawns in his pocket. 

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were pacifying their peers about Harry's disappearance. Convincing the students wasn't easy as some remained suspicious, especially Longbottom and the Malfoy brat. It won't be long before they start asking questions. He needs to talk to the trio. The issue with Harry's disappearance must not leave the school. They will need to make an excuse. He could tell them that the boy was attending his relative's burial. Yes, that could work. The charter allows students to go to such events.

A diversion can help cover up the situation. Three death eaters can cause havoc in Hogsmeade. The students will not receive lethal hexes, but property damages will happen. It would be enough to convince them that death eaters are attacking. Making fake raids with pseudo rogue death eaters became a habit of his once the second war ended. It was a smart tactic, and it kept people in line. Hopefully, it would make them forget about Harry in the meantime.

With that settled, he can now focus on the main issue. He was running out of options. The devices he kept for monitoring were not working. Either the boy must've found out, or he was held somewhere with powerful wards. It could also mean that his pawn already met his demise, but he wouldn't like to go there. The boy must live, and he must find him immediately. Every second wasted can ultimately lead to failure.

Dumbledore swiftly exits his office with something in mind. He needs to visit someone. It was already past midnight, so he needn't worry about somebody following him. His secret could be a detriment to his plans. The headmaster made his way to the dilapidated shack on the outskirts of the small village. He stared at the snow-covered ground and sighed. The boy six-feet underneath could've been his most valuable asset. With leveled regret, he touched the ground and shook his head. He needs to find another pawn like him.

Just as the headmaster was about to stand up, he felt something push him. He lost his balance and fell to the snowy ground. His angry blue eyes looked around to find the perpetrator, but he didn't see anyone. He quickly dusted off his robes and left. It wouldn't do for someone to see him near the shack.

*~*~*~*~

Severus watched as the old coot walked away from him. The mere sight of the headmaster made his blood boil. He heard a portion of the man's thoughts, and he wasn't surprised. He thought of him as a pawn - something to be used and discarded at will. How vile and absurd. No wonder the coot fell. His presence makes him sick. It made him speculate if the man had something to do with his death. The probability is more than null. He had to be involved in some way. 

The headmaster has been suspicious ever since he first saw him. He had so many titles, and yet, no one seemed to be perturbed. People praise him like Merlin, himself. All that power must've gone through his head. How did he even get all of those? Why is he so entitled? His battle with Grindelwald is blasphemy. Everything said about him is undocumented. 

Severus sat down. He needs to think. It was one of the greatest mysteries he never bothered to solve when he was still alive. Voldemort had been a lethal threat. The marauders also served as a distraction. With both of them eradicated, he can see it. There was a variable he missed. In a game of chess, there are two kings. Black and White. Dumbledore isn't a beacon of the light nor a savior. He is a king and a tyrant. All of his supporters are his pawns, while the Order of the Phoenix is his executioner.

According to Harry, the other king is dead. It happened fifteen years ago. Both kings sacrificed a lot to ensure that they won. The victor of the match was clearly the headmaster. Even though he never saw the fight, he knew something was off. 

Dumbledore has a lot of skeletons in his closet. He was sure that he was involved in Harry's problems. House prejudice. Withheld inheritance. His friends forced him to marry a girl. Coercion, Intoxication, and Line theft. All of those are punishable by years in Azkaban. It wasn't difficult to find out. It was simple. They were Gryffindors.

The thing that bothers him was his murder. 

It happened in the dead of night. After years of thinking, he only had a hypothesis. He was sure that the headmaster somehow influenced it. His appearance earlier proves it otherwise. He likes to believe that he orchestrated it. When he read the man's mind, all he saw was the need to find another pawn. 

In hindsight, it could be anyone. 

A name never drifted off his mind. It's vague. The pawn could be an ally in robbing Harry, but it can also be him. With him being a ghost, there was no way that the man knew that he was there. He clenched his fists. He died before the war ended. The person behind his death had it all planned out. 

A seventh-grade death eater told him that his lord was interested in him. He was an asset. They covet him. He could help their cause. The perpetrator was someone who had access to Hogwarts. It could well be either king. Voldemort or Dumbledore. His instincts told him that it was most likely Dumbledore, though. But still, both of them didn't want him dead, didn't they? His killer failed. There's no telling who murdered him; he needs more evidence. Hopefully, Harry would arrive with Lucius soon.

*~*~*~*~

Lucius tapped his fingers against the desk as he studied the paper trails in front of him. The only legitimate evidence his private investigator found was his friend's death certificate. It wasn't much since the only legible thing left was the name. Other details were either missing or incomprehensible. Scans showed tampering with layers upon layers of ancient complex spells. There were signs of a poorly casted confundus around the area. The magic signature was unrecognizable since they found it too late. 

After years of fruitless searching, he finally has a solid lead. He will uncover the truth behind Severus' death and disappearance. 

The elder Malfoy began cleaning up his desk. Mr. Potter would be ready soon, and it is his job to make sure that this boy learns about the importance of visiting Gringotts. He couldn't honestly believe that the boy survived that long being negligent. It was probably the old coot's fault as always. The headmaster likes keeping students ignorant about their culture and identity. 

He and the other Board members continually fought for screenings and additional classes for half-bloods and muggleborns to make them more knowledgeable about the wizarding customs and traditions. With the use of his titles and influence, the headmaster successfully objects to their proposal. He claims that they were biased and blood purists for even suggesting it in the first place. 

As he keeps the last of the files, a house-elf appears.

"Lord Malfoy, sir, Mr. Potter is already in the living room, sir." 

"Tell him that I will be there shortly," the house-elf nods and pops away.

Lucius finally closes the drawer and goes to where the boy is waiting. Their goal for the day is to settle and audit the Potter vaults and to have him get an inheritance test. He hums in approval when he sees that the robes he had delivered fit. It wouldn't do for Potter to arrive in Gringotts in yesterday's school robes. 

"Mr. Potter,"

"Lord Malfoy! Shall we go?" 

"We are, but first," the blonde fishes out a vial in his pocket before handing it out. "Drink this."

Harry takes the vial and uncorks it. The potion was a bright sapphire blue. He takes a whiff of it and looks at his companion with questioning eyes.

"This is a simple polyjuice potion, Potter. Your potions professor taught you this, has he not?"

"Oh - who is it, then?" 

"It's from a distant relative. He lives in France. A man like Dumbledore loves to keep his pets scattered. I believe he has a spy in Diagon Alley and Gringotts. We need to be careful," Harry drinks the potion with slight hesitation. To his surprise, it tasted pleasant. They waited until he finished turning before the elder of two activated the portkey. 

Both of them landed outside Gringotts. Lucius suppressed a sneer when he noticed three meager Aurors patrolling around the bank. They weren't there yesterday when he visited the family vaults. The headmaster must be paranoid by now. He wouldn't want his pawn to know about his true heritage. 

He leads Harry towards the lobby and immediately requests to speak with the Head Goblin at the teller. Due to the intent of the request, the goblin led them to a private conference room. 

"Why are we here?" Harry asks. He had never seen this room before.

"This is one of Gringotts' conference chambers, Mr. Potter. It is where they held discussions regarding private matters, including the reading of wills. Your parents left some wills, you know. I already contacted a barrister for the reading of them. It will be held three days from now."

The Head Goblin arrived after a few minutes. He was accompanied by two goblins, one of which is the handler of the Malfoy vaults. 

"Good morning, gentlemen. My name is Warwick, and I'm the Head Goblin. I was under the impression that you visited yesterday. What seems to be the concern, Lord Malfoy?" the goblin says as he looks intently at Harry. He can sense that the boy is under a potion.

"There are no concerns about the family vault. However, I would like my companion to take an inheritance test. The polyjuice potion should wear off by now." Lucius takes out a pocket watch from his robe.

Without missing a beat, Harry changes back into his real appearance.

"Mr. Potter!" Warwick was relieved. Their audit showed multiple counts of embezzlement and forgery from the Potter Vaults. They had been trying to contact him for years but to no avail. 

"We have been trying to contact you since 1991. Albus Dumbledore has been handling your vaults ever since your parents died. He justifies his authority by saying that James and Lily Potter arranged for him to be your magical guardian despite having their will sealed. Ironclaw has detected suspicious transfers of money from the Potter Vaults." 

"What's going on?" Harry was confused. 

"You were hidden from the wizarding world for the first ten years of your life, Harry. Nobody except the coot knew where you went. The goblins cannot contact you. I suspect Dumbledore is behind it as well." Lucius turned towards Warwick. "Now, what did you mean by suspicious transfers?" 

"Every month, Dumbledore seems to transfer money to multiple vaults," he waves his hand to make the records appear. "The most notable ones were the Weasleys. Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley receive a total of 25,000 galleons per month. Hermione Granger gets 10,000 galleons, Kingsley Shacklebolt gets 5,000 galleons, and Arabella Figg gets 2,500 galleons. Molly, Arabella, and Kingsley received galleons as early as 1983. Nymphadora Tonks received 2,000 galleons back in March 1992 but was returned by her in the following week. She never received any more transfers after that. Dumbledore also takes 50,000 galleons to his vault while an additional 100,000 galleons get transferred to a vault named The Order of the Phoenix."

"W-what? How? The vault Hagrid showed me only had enough to get me through Hogwarts!" Harry was shocked. His parents left him other vaults?

"That would be your trust vault. Parents tend to give trust vaults to their children until they become of age." 

"Just as Mr. Malfoy had said, it is your trust vault. The rest of the Potter Vaults were also your property since you're the last of kin. Some children have early access to the family vaults if their parents choose to emancipate them." Warwick produced a blank scroll and letter opener and placed it in front of Harry.

"You would need to go under an inheritance test to know the rest of your seats and vaults. It will allow you to know if you have other inheritances that you can claim. It will also show your genealogy and abilities. Some even have shown repressed creature inheritances and affinities." 

"Creature inheritances?" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter. An example would be us Malfoys. Our lineage has veela blood all over it. I am a quarter veela. My grandfather was a pureblood veela." Lucius says as he shifts his eyes to their natural icy color before switching back to silver. 

"Hogwarts used to be the leading magical school around the world. Interhouse relations, blood status, and creature status were not a problem back then. Anyone can attend. Students flourished, and it became a hotspot for accomplished witches and wizards in various fields." 

"What changed?" 

"It all started with Grindelwald and Dumbledore. Dippet made a huge mistake when he made him the deputy headmaster. When Voldemort appeared, Hogwarts was already ninth to the last. It plummeted even more in 1981. He removed electives and made the half-bloods and muggleborns ignorant of the customs. His term started the issues I mentioned earlier. Contrary to what everybody says, Gryffindors and Slytherins were not naturally rivals. They were the two houses that had the best interhouse relationship. He's the one who made up the Slytherins are evil blood purist stance. As for the ranking, the school is currently on the last of the list." 

"Fascinating, the old coot started the house feud. I wonder what else is he hiding," 

"There's more, but before we discuss that, let us first have Mr. Potter take his inheritance test. I believe this will shed some light on some of your queries." the Head Goblin pricks Harry's finger and lets three drops soak the parchment. He then chants to reveal the information.

Warwick takes the parchment and looks at what's written. He wasn't surprised. The boy has a lot of inheritance; it must be why Dumbledore kept Mr. Potter ignorant about his heritage. He passes the paper to Lord Malfoy.

Harrison James Potter  
Birth: 31 July 1980

Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lily Evans Potter  
Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black - 3 August 1981

Titles:

Black  
Gryffindor  
Peverell  
Potter  
Slytherin

Potions:

Amortentia (3) - keyed to Ginevra Weasley (broken)  
Cupid’s Love Potion (17) - keyed to Ginevra Weasley (broken)  
Loyalty Potion (41) - keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley (weak)  
Friendship Potion (59) - keyed to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley (weak)  
Extremist Potion (26) - keyed to Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Blood Glamour (1) - keyed to James Potter 

Compulsions/Spells:

Obey Albus Dumbledore - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Obey the Dursleys - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Reliance on Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Hate Slytherins - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Never Ask Questions - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
View Weasleys as Family - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Obliviate (15) - cast by Albus Dumbledore (weak)  
Imperio (3) - cast by Albus Dumbledore 

Blocks:

Magic - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Logic - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Reasoning - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Charms - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Potions - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Ancient Runes - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Arithmancy - cast by Albus Dumbledore  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Harry paled when the elder Malfoy gave him his results. He cannot believe what he was seeing. Dumbledore hid so much from him. The ones that he was worried about were the findings in his body. He was drugged and compelled? So it was true. It wasn't the first time they've done this.

"Could this be removed?" Everything he learned is a lie. The headmaster micromanaged his life for personal reasons. It was absurd.

"Yes. We have a specialized chamber that purges any spell or potion. Though, I do suggest you claim your titles first." the Head Goblin waves his hand, making an ornate chest appear in front of them. Multi-colored ring boxes with different insignias were inside.

"Would you like to claim all of them?" 

"Yes, please." Harry watched in fascination as several ring boxes floated from the box to him. He opens them all in awe. Each time he places a ring on his finger, he feels a magical surge course through his body. 

Warwick vanishes the chest and tells them to follow him to the purging chambers. They escorted Harry into a room with runes etched on the floor. Three goblins conducted each removal. Lucius waited outside with the Head Goblin as they waited for the purge to be over. 

"Are you sure you're going to wait, Lord Malfoy? The purging will take a while, considering the number of spells and potions to be flushed." 

"I am sure. However, I was hoping to ask you about something." Lucius takes a piece of paper from his pocket and enlarges it. 

"Severus Sebastian Snape?" 

"Yes, he was a close friend. He went missing nearly two decades ago. The Aurors declared him dead a year after I filed a missing person case."

"Someone tampered with this certificate," Warwick used his magic to try to lift the spells placed on the paper.

"My private investigator told me the same thing. We found it five years after he went missing. The perpetrator hid it with a concealing spell and the area with a confundus. It was too old for the magical signature to be detected," 

"Interesting," 

"Is there any way you can help? The only lead I've got right now is Harry himself. He claims to have spoken with Severus' ghost. I already asked Nagnok about this matter before. He told me that there was nothing he could do since the certificate was old."

"I believe I can help you with this, Lord Malfoy." Lucius looked at the goblin with bewilderment. Had he known that Warwick knew how to help him, then he wouldn't have taken his handler's word.

"This is the original death certificate, am I correct?" 

"Yes,"

"Then it is settled." the Head Goblin gives back the certificate. "There is an old forgotten ritual that can restore this parchment. It was banned by the Wizengamot under Dumbledore's orders nine years ago. He falsely claims it uses dark magic to perform the ritual. By the end of it, Lady Magic will judge."

"I never heard of such ritual before," Lucius was sure he had read all of the books in their Manor.

"As I've said, it is quite old. The one who created the ritual was a hybrid between a goblin and a veela in the late 16th century. It was called the Reditus Ritual. Not many people knew about it because of its origin and language. Only a speaker of gobbledegook can perform it."

"Oh!"

"It remains a mystery of how Dumbledore found out about it. The ministry threatened to shut down Gringotts if we did not concede. Our king agreed to it since it wouldn't be such a loss in the first place. The ritual is still legal in the goblin realm. We would perform it there to avoid charges." 

"Alright. Thank you. I'll have Nagnok take out galleons from the Malfoy Vaults to pay for it." Lucius hands over the certificate again.

"It's alright, Lord Malfoy. Helping us remove Dumbledore and his Order would be enough. That manipulative old man has been controlling Wizarding Britain for too long," Warwick dismisses. He then sends his regards before leaving. 

Lucius stood in place as he waited for Potter to leave the purging chambers. He could not believe that it was that easy. He could've done this years ago. Perhaps Nagnok hasn't heard of it? Warwick did mention it's forgotten. 

Harry emerges from the chambers after twenty minutes of waiting. Lucius was stunned. The boy looked a bit different. Potter grew several inches, and his unruly dark popped with auburn highlights. He doesn't have glasses anymore. His eyes remained green, but they were brighter, and they had specks of hazel. He also noted the sharp glint on the boy's eyes. It was a look of someone getting exposed to the reality of things - someone who will do whatever it takes to get their way.

"I have to say, Potter, you don't look like your father anymore. It seems like Dumbledore covered up most of your real appearance." 

"Did you get any information about Sev, Lucius?" the blonde was taken aback by the boy’s tone more so than he was surprised by the use of his name.

“Yes, Potter. Warwick told me that he knew of a ritual that will help.”

“Good, and please, call me Harry. Dumbledore needs to be taken down. I have a feeling that we’ll be working for a long time.” Lucius didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t the boy he was with earlier.

“Shall we go now, Lucius? I believe Sev is waiting for us,” before Lucius could even object, Harry grabbed his arm and in a great display of power, disapparated from Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations came from Google Translate.
> 
> Reditus means return in Latin. The ritual enables something to revert back to its original form. Information about the said ritual can only be found on goblin books.
> 
> * Sev isn't sure who murdered him because Dumbledore and Voldemort were on his tail when he died. Dumbledore is a manipulative old man while Voldemort wants to recruit him for his cause. And to take note, he only heard a PART of Dumbledore's thoughts. His situation will be explained on the next chapters, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things will be explained on the next chapter.


End file.
